Four Seasons
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: Dick and Kori hate each other... full summary inside. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Weeee, my first chapter story… everyone clap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans _or_ Four Seasons (not the story)

Summary: Kori and Dick hate each other more then anything in the world. Whenever they see each other they're at each other's throats! But by some odd coincidence their friends are kidnapped... will they be able to deal with each other long enough to get their friends back? And what's up with this dude saying he needs to finish what he started... ending with Kori?

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T (for safety)

Pairings: Richard/Kori

Friendship pairings: Rachel/Kori

A/N: There will be a stupid OC in this one!

**Four Seasons **

**Chapter 1: School Day**

"Hey Kori!" Kori looked over to her left to see her two best friends sitting on the bench like they usually did. She smiled and ran over to them. She stopped in front of Rachel… her very best friend who was reading 'Inkheart'.

"Hello Rachel," Kori said. Rachel looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey Kori."

"Dudes! Did you watch _Clash of the Planets _last night?" Garfield asked jumping up and down on his seat.

"No… I was too busy staring at my wall." Rachel turned back to her book.

"Well then you missed out! It was like a whole marathon and like first it started out with like in space with this dude saying this 'In a far away galaxy there were' and then there was a big explosion and then it showed the princess and Duke Tightropewalker and Princess Swirls talking. And she was like, 'Duke Tightropewalker… you must save our beloved planet… are you willing?' And then Duke was like, 'Yes I am willing but on one condition… will you marry me?' Then Princess Swirls jumped into his arms and said, 'Yes! Yes of'"

"I thought that show was a guys show Garfield… because if it is… you're the only girl watching it." Rachel looked up from her book and closed it looking at Garfield.

"You got that- hey! Just because I run around in girl's underwear and where dresses sometimes doesn't mean I'm a girl!" The whole school stared wide-eyed at Garfield. He looked around… not phased then said, "What? Doesn't everybody?"

Kori gulped and then told him, "Rachel was just kidding Gar."

Garfield finally got the picture and slumped back down in his seat. Kori approached him slowly she looked at Rachel. "You really hurt his feelings Rachel…" Kori looked back to Gar and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Garfield… are you ok?"

"Go away Kori…"

"But Gar… I-"

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss Kori Anders. Still trying to help the losers I see." Kori cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Go away Dick."

"Now, now is that any way to talk to me… Slut."

"My, my… well isn't it little Garfield… still crying over a scratch, huh?" Victor Stone approached the fighting two and looked at Garfield. He was boiling and started to rise from his chair.

"No… Stone."

"Logan."

"Metal man!"

"Grass stain!"

The two fumed at each other and another person came up from behind them. It was Tara Markov. "Hello witch… having fun with your spells lately?"

"Shut up traitor." Rachel stood up from her seat with her book at hand and was about to chuck it at her when none other then Roy Harper came up from behind them.

"C'mon if we stay here we're going to be late for class."

"No! Dick you stay here! I wanna end this now!"

"Fine by me slut."

"You take that back…"

"No… I don't feel like it."

"You think that after all you did Tara you can still boss us around?" Rachel was getting closer and closer to throwing that book at her head and when she did… man would it feel good.

"I think I can."

Rachel brought the book up and was about to throw it before the bell rang. "You're so lucky Tara."

"Of course I'm lucky."

"Sayonara girl who doesn't have parents!" Dick walked off with his friends.

"Shut up! Damn it… he can get on my nerves so much," Kori growled as Rachel, Garfield and her walked to the entrance of the school right behind the popular people. Unaware of the figure watching them in the shadows… waiting….

End Chapter 

Review! If you like! Please! And this is the only chapter Tara will ever show up in… because she doesn't deserve to be liked! Haha!

Poll: What pairing should I write about in my poem, coming soon.

A.Rob/Star

B.BB/Rae

C.Rob/Rae

D.BB/Star

E.Star/Red X

F.Cy/Rae

Ok the answer and I'll throw in a free… um… I don't know…

While I babble here's my name

-Emerald-Mask


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's my next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans _or _Four Seasons (once again I'm not referring to the story… you'll see later on what I'm referring to.)

**Chapter 2: New Neighbor, Great**

Today had been a long day for Kori; she just figured out that she had Dick in all of her classes (because he changed for reasons no one is sure of) and in three of them she sits next to him! Kori leaned up against the door her small house. She looked around at her lonely surroundings and sighed. She straightened up from her door and walked upstairs, opening the door to her room she ran inside and collapsed on the bed.

"Why?" she whispered to no one. "Why! Do you want me to suffer with that coincided ignorant idiot?" Her screaming got a little louder than she intended so she sighed and quieted down. Not too long after her little "outbreak" the doorbell rang throughout the house. "Go away!" she screamed through her pillow, but when the doorbell rang again she groaned and got out of bed heading for the front door.

-----------

Richard had just moved into his new house, all alone, thanks to Bruce he had a couple of maids and a butler but that was it, he wanted to live a normal life, well sort of. When Dick told Bruce he didn't want any servants, Bruce yelled at him and made him take them. Richard complied not wanting to argue any longer. He hated to ague, even though he argued with Kori, a lot, that's only because, well, he didn't really know the reason it just started our that way, they never got along. She was beautiful, he could admit that and he knew she wasn't a slut, but that was their tradition, never get along and they'd be fine. And he wasn't going to break it, if it was anyone who would break it, it would be Kori, not him. I mean c'mon after Richard stealing some of Kori's cookies in kindergarten can lead to a lifetime of hatred. Some people like to hold grudges.

After moving most of his stuff in, Richard found himself outside of his new next-door neighbor's door, ringing the doorbell. He had to ring it twice before he head footsteps from the inside. He looked over to his right and saw a silver car, not very nice in fact, it was a plain compact car nothing big. Maybe this person didn't like spending money…? His thoughts were interrupted by the doorknob turning and the door opening, he stood up his straightest and waited to greet his new neighbor.

----------

Kori approached the door and turned the knob pulling it back letting it open. She waited for it to be all the way open to see who it was, maybe it was Garfield or Rachel or maybe even Ryan, but that was impossible he was never coming back… and she knew it.

She put on her best smile and was ready to greet her friends, when the door was all the way open she came face to face with… Richard!

----------

The door opened all the way and there with an award-winning smile was Kori! Dick's eyes widened under his sunglasses and he looked at her more clearly, yep, it was defiantly Kori, who else had those emerald eyes?

-----------

Kori's smile turned into a scowl when she saw him, she growled a bit in her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dick shot Kori a death glare.

"I live here you dolt!" she hissed.

"Here? In this trash heap?" He looked dup at the small house.

"Yes, sorry it doesn't meet your standards but this is all I'm able to afford, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to be late for my job." Kori pushed passed Dick and walked down the stairs, he turned to her.

"Hey well no need to be a brat, I just came to tell you that I'm your new neighbor," he told her.

"Oh, great, just to warn you, you may see headlights and hear car doors slamming at about three in the morning. Please no that I warned you, I need to leave.' Kori turned back to her car getting her keys out.

"Why do you get back so late?" Dick asked.

"My… jobs…" she whispered unlocking her car door and opening the door.

"How many jobs do you have?"

"A lot!" Kori growled and jumped in her seat and started up the car slamming her door.

"Good-bye Dick!" she called driving off.

"Good-bye slut!"

"Hey… you young man," an old woman said behind Richard, walking with a cane with her grandkids about five years old, "can you not use that foul language around the children?" He gave a nod and the old woman smiled. "Thank you young man, now I must leave, let's go Rover, Barter."

"Yes ma'am."

Richard watched as the old woman walked down the block.

----------

The old woman stopped just when she knew Dick couldn't see her anymore and cackled. Since Kori would be home late it would make her job easier. Much easier.

----------

Rachel set her backpack down on the table, and walked up to her room. She opened her door and closed it. She leaned against the closed door and sighed. She fell down to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest and rested the left side of her chin on them. She closed her eyes and fell asleep totally oblivious to the man watching her from the open window.

---------

Garfield rushed to his house as smile plastered on his colored face, today was another _Clash of the Planets _marathon and he couldn't miss it. He gushed inside and slammed the door, hard but paid no mind to it and mindlessly jumped on the couch throwing his backpack carelessly to the floor and grabbing the remote changing it to his show. His mother came out of the kitchen with popcorn for him and left silently after distributing it to him and patting him nicely on the head. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth, before he was even finished with the first batch he grabbed a second one and stuffed it into his full mouth, he kept doing this repeatedly until there was no more popcorn and his sister tripped over his backpack.

"GARFIELD!" she screamed picking up his backpack and throwing ti on his head.

"Yea?" Gar didn't look away from the TV as he grabbed the green bag from his head and threw it to the side.

"You need to take care of your backpack!"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Ugh!" His sister stormed up to her room and Garfield had an evil smile on his face.

"Works every time."

A pair if eyes watched from the window, and the figure smiled, knowing it would be soon.

----------

Victor and Roy exited from the theater. Victor stretched his arms obove his head. "Nothing like skipping school to go see a movie."

Roy nodded smiling. "Yea, especially since it was rated 'R'!" The two laughed and high-fived walking off, not noticing a shadow man watching them from the corner of his eye, he was going to finish what he started soon… very soon.

**End Chapter 2**

More of the reviews told me to do Rob/Star so that is what you shall be seeing soon.

Review please! I like your words of wisdom!

The OC is not a woman… just to clear that up for you…

-Emerald-Mask


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't update this for a while… we were just busy… with only me finding out… like… the day of! I was so busy… I didn't even get to go to see a movie with my friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Four Seasons

**Chapter 3: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover**

Kori drove into her driveway of her house, surprisingly getting home early tonight. One o'clock, it was a nice start, she usually got home around three or four. Still even though she was getting home early she was still dead tired. Her eyes drooped down as she opened her car door, and stepped out of it letting her foot hit the ground. She groaned a bit as she stood and started to head for her door. Kori brought her keys up and pushed them into the lock and opened the door. She pushed the creaking door open and pushed her body inside, once she was sure the door was closed and she was fully inside (unlike last time), she fell on her knees and rested for a bit, regaining her strength.

After a good five minutes of sitting on the floor she stood and trudged up the stairs trying to walk to her room, but took a lot of energy. When she finally got there she collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes and slept.

----------

_Tulips, roses, daffodils, surrounded Kori, her world bright. She looked down at her attire, a pink sundress, just her size too, it fit her every curve. She looked up from the dress and to the front of her; there she saw her family, mother, father, Koma, Ryan. They all stood there, smiles on their faces and eyes sparkling with life, not death as Kori once remembered._

"_Mother? Father? Koma? Ryan?" their smiles grew bigger as she ran to them, getting closer and closer about to hold them in her arms again, until something happened. The once bright world grew dark, car screeches and gun shots echoed throughout her ears, she watched in horror as her family grew pale, their smiles fading and then, disappearing once and for all._

"_Dad! Mom! Sister! Brother!" She reached out to them calling their names and only came in contact with air, nothing more, just air that had always been there. Kori collapsed on her knees, tears never coming to her eyes, she couldn't cry. She looked down at her sundress, but it was not bright anymore it was a dark pale gray tattered and torn. _

_But there was something, a faint light appearing in the distance, it shown out with someone emerging from it, the shadows blocking the silhouette's face. She looked at the figure with curiosity as it came closer. Close enough so she touch his face, she reached out a hand, the shadow disappeared and there was his face…_

----------

Kori awoke with a jolt when she heard something from within her house. The sounds sounded like footsteps. She got out of bed, still very tired but paid no mind to it, she opened her door and looked out. "Who's there?" she called into the emptiness. She walked down the stairs shaking, her eyes darting back and forth, searching for the intruder.

Suddenly she heard a faint creak from behind her, she turned around but tripped on the fourth to last step and tumbled to the fist floor landing on her back. Kori sat up groaning a bit holding her aching head in hear right hand. Her eyes shut but they shot open she hears something else; she sprang up from the ground, paying no attention to the pain and looked for an intruder. "Show yourself!" She ran to the kitchen but, nothing was there, next was the living room, still nothing.

Finally the bathroom, she creaked open the door and turned on the light, looking around seeing nothing, she convinced herself it was just her imagination. She was about to turn around when she was struck to the ground, landing on her knees. She turned around still on the ground and gasped, there was a man, but his face covered by shadows. He had a bat sort of device in one hand and in his belt a gun holster was there, Kori looked at the gun in the holster and her eyes widened.

"Do not worry," the shadow man said, his voice raspy and eerie, "I will not use it on you… yet." The man sprang at her slamming the bat down, she just barely missed the attack when she rolled out of the way, she sprinted upwards and ran out of the bathroom, the man followed, his face still a mystery.

Kori ran the fastest she had ever ran in her life, she ran to her front door, but when she got there and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge, she groaned as she pulled at it, wanting it to pen. "Ah, ah, ah, my girl, my girl, you will not be leaving." Kori turned around but only came face to face with a gun; she swallowed hard, her throat dry.

"I-I… thought you said you wouldn't be using it on me," she stated pressing her body against the wall as the gun moved closer. The mysterious man cocked the gun and a smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, I decided I would." The man started to pull the trigger and Kori shut her eyes good and tight, waiting for it just to end, she could be with her family. Tears lined her shuteyes as they fell down her face and she whimpered, she was ready for the pain. But instead for pain, she heard a grunt and groan from in front of her, she opened her eyes and looked. There was the man, on the ground. He was thrown across the room by a boy and all Kori saw was a flash of red and green before the mysterious man was hit again. And then they spoke.

"Get out of here!" the boy hissed not facing Kori, his voice cold and steel like.

"Ah, but I was just getting to the good part," the man cried innocently.

"I told you to get out and not come back, now do it!" Kori watched as the mysterious man trudged out and disappeared in the shadows. The boy in green and red turned and looked back at Kori, her eyes were wide and her cheeks were stained with tears. "You're going to be alright." The boy walked closer to Kori and she stared at him, she trembled and tried to push into the door further as the boy was right in front of her. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kori looked back to face him, opening her eyes, and she met masked ones, her lip trembled as she remembered the gun, closer to her face than his face, closer to death than his face. His masked face. Not able to hold it in any longer she collapsed in the boy's arms and cried on his chest, shaking, her arms wrapped around his waist.

The boy went rigid when he felt her wrap so tightly around him, his red tunic becoming wet. He groaned barely heard over her sobs.

His mind was telling him, _'Nothing will change, comfort her.'_

He listened and just barely hugged her shoulder patting them lightly clearly not enjoying the hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you had to go through so much trouble just to save a weakling like I."

He puffed out a huge breath. "It was no trouble at all, none at all."

"Thank you…" she whispered hugging him tighter her crying finally ceased.

"You're… you're welcome," he whispered back hugging her just a little tighter.

"You are very kind, Robin." Kori separated her head from his chest and looked into his masked eyes.

"You knew my name."

"Yes, I did, who doesn't? You are very famous; I never would've guess you were this nice."

"Don't judge a book…" Robin didn't get to finish for Kori collapsed in his arms sleeping. He tried to stop it but a light smile tugged at his lips anyways.

He carried her up to her room.

**End Chapter 3**

Sorry! It's short I know… because of the long paragraphs! Oh... and Robin made a little mistake... you'll see what that is... it's pretty obvious!

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Four Seasons

A/N: The mistake Robin made was sort of hugging Kori… but the other mistake was that… he let the guy go. If you caught that… I mean when he said, "Get out of here and never come back!" The guy listened and walked out… and then Robin went to go comfort Kori… nice mistake isn't it. And because of that… something else happened that night. Without Robin knowing. OH, and today… Garfield is absent for some unknown reason… because he would always call if he was sick and he wasn't on a trip.

**Attention:** This chapter is the only sort of perverted chapter with Xavier… there will be no others! In the other chapters… he's nice! And it is only for a little bit… not that long so… just read it.

**Chapter 4: Xavier**

How could she have been so stupid to have got herself in this predicament? Why did she have to fall head over heals for the… boy wonder? She knew he was a 'super hero' and he could never feel the same… so why did she do it? Why did she hug him? Maybe to reassure herself but… the hugging was not needed… and she knew it. And… why did he hug back? She knew he was holding back… for what reason?

"Kori! Kori!" Rachel who was now standing in front of her pulled Kori out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Kori asked pretending like she could hear Rachel all along.

"Kori… you look pale… what's wrong?" Rachel moved back to her position beside Kori.

"Nothing… I just… didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Damn it Kori!"

Kori looked back up to Rachel, surprised that she would ever cuss at her. "You need to quit those jobs! They're putting a strain on your body because of your lack of sleep! You're even walking slower than usual!" Rachel stopped and took Kori by the shoulders making her stop too and look directly at her. "Go live with Gar for heaven's sake! He will take you in! I would… but… our house isn't exactly… living material but… Gar's is! Go live with him!"

"Why! So I can burden him?"

"No! You'd be helping yourself! If you went to go live with him you would get better grades… do better in class! You may even be the top student again!"

"That was in kindergarten!"

"So? Why can't it happen in high school?"

"Because! I'm not little Kori Anders anymore!" With that Kori stormed off… away from Rachel, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Well, well… if it isn't cutie here…"

"Not now Xavier," Kori hissed looking back up to Xavier and Richard who were standing side by side Richard with a confused look on his face.

"Not now? Well, come on… we are together aren't we?" Xavier asked moving closer to Kori and grabbing the upper part of her left arm.

"If we're together… than I'm… I'm… the richest person ever!"

"Mmm… that sounds like a good offer… I'll have to get back to you on that!" Xavier laughed and started to squeeze Kori's arm.

She moaned in pain.

"Now… since you live alone what do you say I-"

"Xavier!" Xavier looked back up to Richard who was looking at him. "That's enough we're going to be late for class."

"Until next time, Cutie," Xavier whispered as he and Dick walked away.

"Kori! What the heck just happened?" Rachel appeared next to Kori as they walked to class.

"I… I don't know…"

_12: 31 at night_

He was so… stupid! Why did he have to help her like that! Why didn't he pay more attention to what the heck he was doing! Now, because of her… he didn't know where the guy was! Why didn't he take him to jail like the rest of the villains he faced? Why did he have to comfort her? They were arch nemeses… it didn't make sense!

Robin jumped from building to building contemplating his thoughts.

He was totally unaware of the kidnapping going on at 4256 Mockery Street and 2693 Highland Village.

Rachel's street and Xavier's street.

-----------

he growled. He hated the dark. Absolutely hated it! Another person was here but that didn't matter! He needed to undo these chains and get to his friends! Why was he even like this anyway? Hanging from chains? What did he do to get kidnapped? Oh… wait… never mind. He laughed at himself more before he focused at the task at hand and started to try to undo the chains again.

Garfield Logan and Victor Stone pulled harder and harder on the chains.

"Ah, ah, there will be no escape until I am ready to… let you go…"

**End Chapter 4**

There you go! I didn't write down this chapter but… it turned out better than the one on my other computer… weird huh?

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Four Seasons, (which will be used in this chapter)

A/N: The song is in Japanese so… if you don't understand it… that's normal.

**Chapter 5: Beautiful Slut**

Kori ran into the school going to meet her friends, she had a huge smile on her face, ready to greet them. But when she got there, her friends, Garfield and Rachel, weren't there. Her smile disappeared, they were never absent on the same day and if they were sick they would have called her. So why didn't they?

Kori clutched her books close to her chest as she sat down on the bench; a couple of people walked past her, laughing and talking about her. She ignored them despite the fact that she knew they were true, maybe she was a longer, or an idiot. She shook those thoughts from her head and sighed tears wanting to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard sirens from the street near the school; she shot her head up from the ground and looked to them. They seemed to be looking for something, the way they sped past like that. Without thinking, Kori ran after them, dropping her books as she ran.

----------

Richard arrived at school, on time, as usual. He looked for his friends but two seemed to be missing, Victor and Xavier. They weren't there today, maybe they were sick? No, they would've told Richard if they were and they were doing fine yesterday, so, what happened? Richard walked closer to his friends and looked over to his right, wanted to bug Kori, but when he looked over there, Kori wasn't with her friends smiling and laughing but, sitting on the bench, sad. He could over hear snickers from the crowd about her, and he wanted to strangle them, he was the only one allowed to make fun of Kori!

Suddenly, sirens went off in the distance; Kori's head shot up. She looked at them for a second until she finally stood up and as she started running, she dropped her books and ran faster. Without a second thought, Richard followed after her, running his fastest trying to keep up. Why he was running? He'll never know, but his feet were moving on their own, following her, for some reason, why?

Oh, but he knew why…

----------

She ran. Why she was running she wouldn't ever find out, she was running somewhere. When she finally stopped running she ended up on Rachel's porch. Kori knocked on the door and Arella, Rachel's mother, answered it.

"Oh, hello, Kori! May I help you?"

----------

Richard watched through the bushes as Kori knocked on the door, whose house was this?" Gar's? Rachel's? Well, when Arella answered the door, he knew it was Rachel.

-----------

"Hello, Mrs. Roth!" Kori put on a fake smile. "I was wondering if Rachel was home?" Kori opened her eyes and looked at Arella, her smile had faded and she looked at Kori as if she wanted to cry. Kori stopped smiling.

"Didn't you hear?" Arella said. "Rachel was kidnapped last night.

Kori didn't need details, she ran off without another word.

----------

Richard ran off behind her, after hearing that, he felt kind or, sorry for her, Rachel was one of her only friends and she got… kidnapped. Wait, she's stopped at an animal looking house.

----------

Kori knocked on the door of Garfield's house waiting for an answer. After about a couple of seconds of waiting the door finally opened and Garfield's mother opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Korina! What can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Logan is, is Garfield there?"

"Sweetie, you mean you didn't hear?"

----------

_What is this crazy lady saying?_ Richard yelled in his mind as he listened closer.

-----------

"Didn't hear what?' Kori asked.

"Garfield was kidnapped about a day ago, he's presumed dead."

Kori's eyes widened as she shook her head, walking backwards down the steps slowly. "No…" Kori turned around and ran the rest of the way down the block to nowhere unparticular.

----------

Richard saw Kori take off again, so he followed.

----------

She ran. She just ran. To nowhere, somewhere, anywhere! Just some place she could hide from the cruel world that has been taking away the people she had held most dear to her. Home wouldn't be good, but the hill, _her_ hill, sounded nice. She ran to the hill.

Once she got there, she ran to the edge and collapsed on her knees. She looked out to the horizon and tears welled up in her eyes, the once she had been holding for so long, since the accident, she swore she would never cry again, because she wouldn't let anyone else she cared fro most be take away. But she did, she swore, swore on her mother's grave, no one she held dear would disappear ever again, but she let it happen, and she didn't care.

She wanted to sing, sing the song her mother would always sing her, in Japanese.

So she sang.

"Four scene of love and laughter.

_I'll be alright being alone._

_Four scene of love and laughter._

_I'll be alright being alone…_

_Four scene of love and laughter._

_I will be okay._

_Aishi aeba wakarejuku_

_Sonna deai kurikaeshita_

_Kioku fukaku tesaguri de_

_Amai kage o motomete wa_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past_

_Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo, _

_I'll be alright_

_Me o tsubureba soko ni_

_Kawaranai ai o,_

_I believe_

_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete_

_Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete_

_Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo_

_Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii_

_Four seasons with you love_

_Mou ichi dou_

_Negai dake no yakusoku wa_

_Toki ga tateba iroaeru_

_Can you feel me underneath the skin?_

_Anna ni kasanenta omoi nara_

_We'll be alright_

_Shinjite ireba sou_

_Donna tookute mo_

_Stay with me_

_Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite_

_Natsu no sunhama ni message nokoshite_

_Aki no ame fuyu no namida_

_Kazaranu ai de atatemte hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love_

_Yume no naka_

_Nagareru toki wo kokoro ni_

_Ari no mama ni_

_Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide_

_Ai mo yume mo wasure mono_

_Itsu no hi demo atatamete hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love_

_Mune no oku_

_Four scene, four four seaons_

_Four scene, I'll be alright…_

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, stay with me…"_

----------

Richard watched her from far away listening to her beautiful singing voice. "Korina…" he breathed recalling the name Garfield's mother used for her.

----------

With her final tears, Kori walked home.

----------

Dick sat in the bushes as she left watching her every step. 'Korina…" Richard stood up and looked where Kori had just been. "You slut, you amazing, beautiful slut." Richard was falling. Hard. And the funny part was… he didn't even realize it.

**End Chapter 5**

Ok… when she said… "She didn't care." Well she did care… just she wasn't so… smart with it as before. You know…

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Four Seasons

A/N: Sorry for the long update! I was busy!

**Chapter 6: A Fight Gone Wrong**

Richard sat on the bench and looked for Kori. He was ready to yell and scream at her. Make her feel horrible, like he did everyday. He had to take his anger out on her, right now, he was feeling funny, and he just needed to get rid of that feeling… so, as usual he was stupid and wanted to take his anger and confusion out on Kori.

Finally, he spotted her. But, when he looked at her, she looked, so, sad. Kori was wearing a green shirt, and black pants. She was being a mix of her two best friends. '_What a baby,' _Richard thought. I mean, he lost his friends too, except for the annoying ones but he wasn't moping.

He smirked and stood up straightening out his shirt. He was going to make her feel worse. He looked back up to Kori and walked closer. But as he walked he couldn't help but over hear all of the kid's remarks about how horrible Kori was. And how stupid she was for letting her friends get hurt. And he also noticed, light tears streaming down her cheeks, acting as if, it _was_ her fault. She was taking all of their insults and not saying anything back.

Richard found himself getting mad. How dare they make fun of Kori! He told them! It was his job! And his job only!

Finally, he appeared in front of her. A scowl on his face. "What the hell, Kori!"

Kori's eyes widened as she looked up to him abruptly. "What?" she whispered.

"Why the hell do you let them treat you like that?" he screamed staring at her through his sunglasses.

"Why do you care!" she sobbed.

"I care because I'm the only one allowed to treat you like shit!"

"Since when is it your job?"

Richard fell silent for a second. Maybe that wasn't the reason he was angry… Maybe… it was something else… something he didn't know about.

"I… I…"

"Since you found out that I was being picked on! Since you found out I was alone in the world! Since you became smart!"

"Hey! I've been smart for a long time!"

"Don't! Just shut up and leave me be!" With that said Kori ran off into the school, crying the whole way.

Maybe… maybe he was angry for the same reason he was confused…

But that couldn't be right. He _hated_ Kori. _'I hate her. Shoot! I know I hate her! But this would have never happened if… if that villain didn't get away! I know I shouldn't've comforted her! So… it's her fault… it's all her fault…'_

Richard walked behind her. He was going to have to have a little… talk with Kori… after school today.

----------

Kori sat on her bed, clutching a pillow close to her chest, tears spilling down her cheeks. Rachel. Garfield. They were gone. They weren't here anymore… and they never would come back… her friends… only friends. _'Just like Garth…'_ she thought, more tears spilling from her eyes. _'I'm sorry… so sorry Garth, mother, father, Ryan, Koma… I couldn't… I couldn't help you…'_

_Knock, knock!_

Kori looked up from the bed and to where the knock was. Her window. She got up and looked out and there was Robin, waving trying to stay up. He was mouthing the words, _"Let me in!"_ She quickly wiped her tears and opened the window for him so he could step through.

When he was in he shut the window behind him and started to dust off his outfit of stop light colors. "Why are you here?" Kori whispered still trying to wipe more tears from her face.

Robin stopped dusting and looked at her remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Why did you come?" she asked louder this time.

He needed to find the courage.

'_Find it!_' He told himself.

"Why are you here?" she screamed it now.

He finally found it.

He took a deep breath. "I came to tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

Here goes nothing.

"I came to tell you that neither I nor Batman can protect you when you are in trouble." There, he said it.

"What?"

"Since you assisted in the release of a villain we have no choice but to stop protecting you, in caution. We are just being safe so no other villain gets away because of you."

"But it's not my fault!"

"If it wasn't for you, Ms. Anders, your friends would be find now, so please, we are not permitted to protect you anymore."

"But you're Batman and Robin! You're supposed to protect the city! What will I do if I'm in a bind?"

"You must save yourself."

"But what if it's too much for me to handle? What if I can't save myself?"

"If it comes to that, I will assist you."

"But what if I'm dead before you get there? What will you say to the press then? I can just picture it: _'Batman! Why could you not help Ms. Anders?' 'Well, she released a criminal, she is a criminal, and therefore she has no need to be protected.' 'But Batman! She has no criminal record!'_"

Robin was at a loss for words.

"What would happen then? You'd be shunned by society! Just as I have been! And you wouldn't be the famous Robin and Batman! You'd be the people who killed a girl!"

Robin snapped.

"We can't protect you and that's final!" With that he slammed open the window, jumped out of it, and slammed it shut running away from the house.

Kori collapsed on her knees breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down. _'What if I'm hurt?'_ She climbed back up on her bed holding her pillow again.

_'It wasn't my fault he got away though. I was just scared… I needed help then. He didn't have to stay and help me… but he did… causing the villain to get away. And yet, he still blames it all on me… every single thing. Even when I didn't do anything. Not a single thing. He still shunned me. How could I think Robin, the Boy Wonder, was different? How could I think that a cocky brat like him could really help me? Who was I kidding? It is my fault… my entire fault…'_

A painful blow to her head interrupted her thoughts. And because of that blow she fell to the floor, on her knees clutching the back of her head, tears still spilling from her eyes.

She turned around to face her attacker. And her eyes widened.

"ROBIN!"

**End Chapter 6**

Ooooooooo… a cliffy! What will happen?

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	7. End

Hello!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

A/N: I got more people saying that I should do A… so… here it is.

**Four Seasons (End)**

Chapter 7: The still unknown man talks about… (It's not anyone in the actual thing but… it's the guy who was there that night and Robin saved Kori)… about Kori, and Kori's friends, and how he was the one who kidnapped them. The man pulls out a gun and points it at her, cocking it. And another clue is given out on why he keeps showing up… "Good-bye, Korina, say hello to your mother for me." And then, he pulls the trigger.

Chapter 8: It turns out when the man pulled the trigger he missed, on purpose, he only grazed her arm. Kori asked him why he missed and he said that he wished for Robin to watch. And he told her that he knew something Robin still didn't know yet. Kori, who was confused on why he was saying this, finally got up and tackled him when he said he wanted her friends to watch her die. The man ended up hurting her more throwing her up against the wall, yada yada yada. And then someone comes to the door, Kori tries to call to them but is slammed up against the wall once again and finally the man leaves through the window. The person down at the door heard her and headed up there. It turns out the person was Richard, (her neighbor and enemy), and also he called the ambulance. He stayed by her side as she told him bits and pieces of a memory that she had. And why the man was after her. "They never saved them! I could've! I could've saved them! But I couldn't! If only I wasn't so stupid! If only!" And then the ambulance was heard.

Chapter 9: This chapter starts out with Garfield trying to play eye-spy in the dark, with nothing but gray walls, everyone got annoyed with him, and he shut up. Finally Victor says something horrible about Kori, which causes Rachel to freak out and scare the crud out of everyone except for Xavier (who was off in his own little world, but listening). Roy tries to defend Victor's remark against Kori but ends up getting yelled by Garfield, who gets yelled at by Roy who gets yelled at, big time, by Rachel who gets backed up by none other than Xavier. And finally Garfield starts to help calm down the crying Rachel.

Chapter 10: This chapter only has Kori thinking about the man and in the hospital, she's with Richard but she still hates him. They make a deal to help each other find their friends and once found they would be enemies again.

Chapter 11: Kori's wound is healed and Richard comes over to help find their friends, they have a fight about how they're going to approach the building in where their friends around being help captive, they finally end up going with Richard decision. A couple of days later they set out to their destination and on their way there, Kori finds a dog! Richard hates the dog but they end up taking him along. And finally they get to the building, walking in where Richard planned, and Kori is scared to death, Richard tells her to suck it up and she tries but… can't. They enter the building and find their friends, Roy saying, "Good." _What happened before they got there:_ All of the prisoners were bored so again, Roy makes a comment about Kori and Rachel freaks, causing Garfield to tell the story about Kori. It turns out they were in a car crash and Kori saw it all. She was playing ball with her friend, Garth, and the ball went in between two cars and Garth went after it, young Kori only one noticing the two cars were going to collide, just stood there and watched them all die. Garfield's story ends and Roy and Victor feel bad the way they treated Kori all those years, they end up asking if she would ever forgive them, and Garfield said yes, and Roy says good. Cue Richard and Kori! Finally Kori finds her friends and they tell her to leave right away but she wonders why and finally the lights turn on and a voice says, "No, do not leave so suddenly. We are having a party."

Chapter 12: It turns out the man who was trying to kill Kori in the beginning was the man who killed her family and Garth, Kori becomes terrifies unable to protect herself, but Richard tries only ending up on the floor, hurt. The man reveals his secret about being Robin and his friends yell at him. Finally the man picks up Kori and was going to take him with her when Rachel freaks out and pushes him up against a wall (with the powers that she doesn't know about yet), he gets up and strangles her, causing Kori to yelled and they leave with Richard. Rachel freaks out more and breaks free. She breaks free her friends and they go to find Kori.

Chapter 13: The man is hurting Kori and Richard is hating it, causing him to realize what he didn't know. (That he loves her) and then Rachel and the others come in and fight, Kori stops it and goes with him, even though she's truly hurt. And Richard cries for once, Rachel takes off his glasses and you see his eyes yay!

Chapter 14: The man and Kori talk for a bit, and he takes out his gun, finally, Richard rushes into the scene, tackling the man to the ground. And then it goes to Richard and the others walking down the hallway, Richard hears Kori and the man talking causing him to freak and run in. Kori is surprised and Richard helps her… he tries… the man gets Kori again and before he hurts her, Rachel comes in and stops him. And they all fight! Then the man points the gun at her, Richard stopping in his tracks, the man shoots. But before you see that, you see a black aura coming out from Rachel's hands and in the ground. The man shoots the gun but it is blocked by the force field surrounding Kori. Richard becomes happy again and runs to Kori hugging her like his life depended on it. The man is caught in Rachel's force field and sent somewhere… and then all the parents show up with the dog! You know the dog that Kori found… even Bruce shows up. Kori names the dog Riak'na (made it up) which means 'Family' in her language. Richard confesses his love for Kori, holding her close and kisses her, and Kori ells him she loves him back, causing him to hold her tighter.

**End**

That's the end! I know! Really, really cheesy! Don't but it and its cheesiness!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
